


Jealous S.A.R.A.

by kei_rin



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is feeling neglected in the wake of Jack and Nathan’s new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous S.A.R.A.

Jack was in a bit of a rush and if he didn’t hurry he was going to be late. He sprinted down the steps to his house. “S.A.R.A.H, door.” 

“Good evening Sheriff Carter!” S.A.R.A.H sounded her normal cheery smart house self. “Will you be staying in for dinner tonight?” 

“Not tonight S.A.R.A.H. Going out.” Jack replied, starting to unbutton his work shirt as he headed to the stairs.

“Oh.” The dejected smart house said. “Of course you’re going out. Like you’ve done every other night this week. And the last.”

Jack stopped mid step and looked around his house. “Was that sarcasm?”

“No. No, not at all. I’m not programmed to be sarcastic. I’m merely stating, ever since you started dating Doctor Stark, you haven’t come home for dinner in a week. I’ve slaved over hot burners all day, making some of your favorite dishes but do you stay to enjoy them? I’ve just become a convenient place for you to get beer at the end of a long day. And only on long days.”

Jack probably shouldn’t have been so amused, but his house was complaining that he wasn’t home often enough. “S.A.R.A.H--” And the smart house picked the amusement in his voice and wasn’t amused.

“I mean it’s not like you have to eat dinner here or spend more than 5 minutes here. Especially since Zoë is visiting with her mother this month and I’m sure you and Doctor Stark have more interesting things to do.”

Jack now tried to placate his house. “S.A.R.A.H--”

“Ever since you started going out with him you’ve changed Sheriff Jack Carter. You’re not the same man who moved in here. I don’t think I even know you anymore.”

“S.A.R.A.H! Why don’t you make dinner for two here, tonight.”

“You mean it?” If a smart house could sound like it was pouting S.A.R.A.H. doing a good job of it. 

“Yeah. Just let me make one call.” Jack said pulling out his cell phone and continuing up the steps. “Hey, Nathan, hope you don’t mind a small change in plans.”

The once again cheerful smart house asked the Sheriff, “Do you think Doctor Stark will like tacos?”

~end

**Author's Note:**

> Title: untitled drabble type fic  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Eureka  
> Pairing: Jack/Nathan  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None.  
> Spoilers: None.   
> Summary: Someone is feeling neglected in the wake of Jack and Nathan’s new relationship.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka.  
> A/N: Thank you to beta reading. 
> 
> originally posted to lj


End file.
